Just a Hotel?
by MariChanAJ
Summary: Crona is a maid in a hotel away from everything. His life has always been small, empty ... Could a new guest to change it? / Kid X CronaFemale  / It's a translation, sorry. Please, R R!


=3

SORRY, I use the Google + my little talent in English X.X

**First Cap – In Trouble**

* * *

I walked through the corridors of the service area, with a silly smile on my face. Maka had given me a flower! I was happy because Maka was my best friend among the people of the Hotel ... I mean, Maka was the only friend of mine who had money to go to a college so good, and so off we get closer. Our Hotel is well away from any town, so it's very expensive to do anything that the hotel does not offer. Our luck is that Shinigami-sama is a very good man with us, we have several possibilities here ...

Anyway.

Every day, when the Maka arrives, it goes in my room and hit three times. She wants to teach me everything the teacher taught her ... I understand very little, but I feel happy for her to want to teach me.

I was going to the kitchen. That's where my friends gather to talk. I had little chance to speak with any of them, but I feel happy when night falls, sure that I will find them and talk until it is too late for that, and I have to go to sleep ... I sleep earlier than the rest, unfortunately. I'm just a "stop-gap" without much use, then go to bed early and wake up very early too, because if you need me, I can not complain, for my great time off.

But I just can't sleep at night either, much less with the light of day winding through the windows.

- Crona Hey!

I listened to Black * Star calling my name when I entered the kitchen very well equipped of Hotel Rayon, and lifted my head slightly, still with the flower attached to my arm. The flower was in my hand. Tsubaki was gourmet, so was preparing some different foods simultaneously, and stopped only a minute to me waving with a charming smile typical of someone so sweet like her.

- Oh, um, Black * Star, Tsubaki, hello ... Where's Maka-chan?

A malicious grin escaped the lips of Black * Star and Tsubaki failed to hold a smile too. I hung my head, confused. The boy was sitting on the counter, and he went down there, just touching it.

- Maka and Soul went into a meeting! HAHA, I think it will take a while to come back!

- Oh ..

So I sat there, holding the flower next to me, quiet. Tsubaki and Black * Star are nice people, but ... I feel a little scared without Maka around to help me.

'Triiiim, Triiiim, Triiiiim! "

That was the annoying noise of the phone's Kitchen. Whenever he played, meant more was almost super-fanning so much work, and Black * Star was security - YES, he was skipping work at the time - So I was wondering who would deliver the request, but anyway ... I walked up the old red phone and attended.

- T-That's Kitchen, as w-we help you?

- ... Kitchen? Ah, well. My request is a little longer than normal, I wonder if there was some problem or something ...

- W-What is the room?

- 1092.

- J-J-Just a minute.

- Okay.

I put a hand on the bottom of the old-fashioned phone, turning around with a nervous face. The 1092 quarter was a presidential suite, and was lucky that the boy who had attended was a gentleman.

- T-Tsubaki, there was some problem with the request of 1092?

I felt my blood run cold when I saw that Tsubaki grimaced.

- Is that we are short of helpers ... While we try to cover the meeting between Soul and Maka, we forget that we would need to take orders from Maka ... Therefore, only Kim and Jackie will doing the work.

Collapses my shoulders, knowing that for a hotel of that size, if only one person is not present, would trigger many problems.

- I. .. I. .. And, I'll make this delivery, just as is for 1092, and would be problematic to some problem with the Presidential Suite ...

Tsubaki nodded, encouraging me.

- Hum, S-Sir?

- Ah, yes. I'm still here.

- Eh, there was a l-l-little problem with the delivery, b-but soon will be delivered.

- Right. Thank you.

- I-s-is a pleasure to serve.

Then the phone down, feeling that, now, who was super-fanning was me.

* * *

I knocked twice on the door of dark wood, holding a tray with his hands shaking with nervousness. Upon hearing the answer key, I tried to recover my breath. It did not work.

- Ah, there it is.

The boy opened the door ... I guess I better not try to describe, he was simply exotic. It was someone unlike any I had ever seen. He was about two inches below me, but the mere presence and the look made me feel with half my size. He had the kind of indifferent gaze of an exotic golden rings. Her hair had three white stripes contrasting with the black, and a feature serious until a little tense. Rings in both hands and clothes with strange social symbol of Shinigami-sama.

Knew immediately that he was the son of Shinigami. Automatically, I was in huge trouble, and my hands were starting to get wet like puddles.

- T-T-This is the same o-o-order?

I tried to stutter as little as possible. Didn't boy looked at me with a strange look in doubt.

- Are you okay?

- Ah, Um, Uh, n-no.

- Want some water?

- N-no.

- So ... well, I give it here, go down and take some medicine, you're pretty bad.

He murmured in a voice warning, taking the tray of my hand before I respond. I think my heart was racing, for doing such a forbidden thing. I sighed, wiping a bead of sweat from my forehead.

- S-Sorry for d-d-disorder.

I turned my back and I had the impression that I ran a marathon to the elevator again. I could hear him talking 'What strange girl' at my back, but was too busy trying to remember how to breathe.

* * *

PLEASE, R + R T3T


End file.
